Me in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
by Sleeplessdream50
Summary: Hi, my name is Lindsey Cook. And up until five seconds ago, I only wished Harry Potter were real. But as I'm sucked into the final book, I work with the Trio to get the war over with quicker. That is what I was brought here for, right? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I wrote this because...well I just finished the first movie and I wanted to write . Okay, so if you've read my other stories, I'm working on them, okay? I just...get distracted...a lot. I have A.D.D., though I haven't been diagnosed with it I know I do. I get distracted easily. I even have that shirt that says: They say I have A.D.D. But they just don't understand—oh look, a chicken! Yeah I know, I'm random but WHATEVER! Anyways, as I was saying at the beginning, or well...was trying to say...This is obviously a new story! EXCEPT, wait for it...**_

_**...**_

_**Wait for it more...**_

_**I'M IN THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER!**_

_**No not the theme park at Universal (it really wasn't as good as I thought it would be) but the actual world created by JK Rowling. I, Lindsey (insert made up last name here) magically gets transported into the world of the Golden Trio. I hope you like it—YOU BETTER LIKE IT! Juuuusssstttt kidding 3 I love you! Anyways, please review, tell me what you think. I'm thinking...I'll write another chapter after...five reviews? Yeah I'm thinking around five or six. ANYWAYS! Here it goes! I'm so excited!**_

**Chapter One**

"Lindsey, are you up?" I heard my mother call from the other side of the door. "Mhm," I mumbled from under my comforter, the latest Harry Potter book propped up on my knees. "Well come downstairs, breakfast is ready." I heard my mother walk down the hallway and then very noisily walk down the stairs.

I blinked a few times before throwing the cover from my head, looking around the dim room, the light blocked from thick black curtains in the windows. I wasn't goth, though black was my favorite color. Maybe that was why two years earlier, me and one of my best friends Ginny had painted my room black, the ceiling and the frames a midnight blue.

It had always amused me that her name was the same as a character in my favorite book series. Harry Potter. However, Ginny Weasley's name was actually Ginerva while Ginny Gatherer's (the friend I spoke previously of) name was actually Virginia. I smiled as I saw several Harry Potter objects scattered around the room. The action figures, books, horcruxs, house bookmarks, and even a Ravenclaw tie I had bought when I went to the Harry Potter theme park this summer with my family. However, there were various other things, stacks of different books littered my room, pictures of friends hung on my walls, as well as a very random Quest for Camelot kids puzzle my best friend Kendall had bought me a few weeks earlier.

I sighed and got out of bed, about to turn away when the book suddenly shot open to the page I had closed it on. I walked closer, hesitantly picking up the book and reading the first few paragraphs aloud:

"**Harry, Ron, and Hermione struck out for the opposite shore. The lake did not seem to be deep: Soon it was more a question of fighting their way through the reeds and mud than swimming, ****and at last they flopped, sodden, panting, and exhausted, onto slippery grass.**

**Hermione collapsed, coughing and shuddering. Though Harry could have happily lain down and slept, he staggered to his feet, drew out his wand, and started casting the usual protective spells around them.**"

I sighed softly as I closed the book. If only Harry Potter were real, if only there really were dragons, goblins, hippogriffs and giants. I would rather live in that world then her world, filled with overprotective and bipolar mothers, evil stepfathers, and the pressures of senior year. If Ilived the world of Harry Potter, I would be a seventh year, just like the Golden Trio. And Draco Malfoy, I had always had an odd fasination with the Slytherin Prince.

I set the book back down on my bed. "But this world isn't real. How could it? It was written from the imagination of JK Rowling's mind. Nothing more..."

I closed my eyes, and for an instant, everything was normal, calm. Then suddenly, I felt as if I were being pressed inward from all sides, as if my lungs were collapsing. This was what I had imagined apparating would feel like.

What seemed like hours later, the pressure was gone. I didn't open my eyes, but ran my hands over my body, making sure I still felt alive. I was still in my overlarge green St. John Fisher college sweatshirt and a pair of black sweatpants. I felt fine, but it didn't seem right. I wiggled my toes, making sure they were still working. But instead of feeling the rough wooden floor beneath my feet, I felt grass.

My eyes shot open and I looked across the lake at the large dragon who was lapping up huge amounts of water. I heard a gasp to my right and I turned, only to be greeted by the shocked faces of the Golden Trio.

_**Please review! Hope you liked it 3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

My name is Lindsey Cook, and up until five seconds ago, I thought the world of Harry Potter was all some fictional tale created from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. That is until I see the huge dragon and the Golden Trio staring at me in awe.

It was Hermione who reacted first. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at my chest. "Who are you? And how've you gotten past the enchantments?"

Ron looked over at Harry. "Guess you should have let Hermione put them up, mate. At least hers dont let anyone in," he muttered.

Harry elbowed Ron to shut up and looked at me expectantly.

"I uh...um...I'm not s-sure. I -I was just i-in my room then s-suddenly...here," I studdered, not able to form coherent sentances while I was in the presence of my heros. Granted, I wasn't a big fan of Harry. However, he looked even better than they had portrayed him in the movies. Daniel Radcliffe, in my opinion, had gotten uglier from the fourth movie on, now looking like a creepy rapist. I turned my attention to Hermione, whose thick hair was much more how I imagined the witch's hair to be, unlike Emma Watson's smooth curls. Ron, however, looked almost exactly like Rupert Grint, except for a bit taller, a longer nose, more gangley. Actually, he looked nothing like Rupert Grint, what the bloody hell am I saying?

It did not sound right for me to say bloody hell, even in my mind. I was American for christ sakes. It doesn't sound right in an american accent at all.

"She could be a spy for You-Know-Who," Ron said, moving next to Hermione.

"But she has an American accent. Since when did he start using people from overseas?"

"Is she a witch? She can't be a muggle. She apparated here for Merlin's sake."

Hermione shushed the boys with her left hand. "Where's your wand?"

I took a deep breath before I spoke this time. "I don't have one. I swear, I'm not from...this world. This might sound crazy but to me, you're just characters in a book."

The trio exchanged glances, and Hermione lowered her wand slowly. "I'm not saying we believe you, but we will hear you out," she spoke softly. "Ron, set up the tent."

Ron did this quickly and the Golden Trio, with me walking behind them, went into the magically enlarged tent. It was absolutely amazing. "I love magic," I muttered quietly to myself as I followed them into the kitchen area.

"Okay," Hermione took a seat at the table, Harry to her left and Ron his other side. "You say we're...characters in a book, like we're part of a story?" she asked incrediously.

"Yes. There are seven books in the series. They were written by J.K. Rowling," I explained, talking quickly. "Harry Potter and the Philosophers/Sorcerors Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prizoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."

The trio looked at eachother, eyes wide. "And you...you've read all these books?" Harry asked, worried. "About me?"

"About everybody. I...I know almost everything that has happened to you Harry in the last seven years. I also know, well I know the future. This isn't where the seventh book ends," I said sadly, looking down, feeling tears in my eyes. "You still have a long way to go," I didn't want to say anything that might change the story, though I still wasn't sure if this was real or my imagination yet.

"Do...do we find the Deathly Hallows? Do we defeat Vol—You-Know-Who?"

I chewed nervously on the inside of the cheek. "I...I can't tell you. If I do, the whole story will be ruined. The seventh book also had an epilogue. If I say anything, your futures could be ruined."

"You saw our futures?" Ron stood up straighter.

"Seventeen years into the future..." I said softly.

"I can't tell you anything...but I will help as much as I can, though I am no witch."

"No no no, you must be," Hermione shook her head. "You would have to be a witch to travel here, into a book as you say."

"But what if I'm dreaming?" I asked, a hint of hysteria in my voice. "And after all of this is done, I wake up?"

"This isn't a dream. I'm real, Harry's real, even Ron's real," Hermione walked closer to me and looked into my eyes. "This is no dream."

We looked at eachother for a minute before a sighed. "Okay...the first thing we need to do is worry about your vision," I looked at Harry.

"What vision?" He asked, then his hands shot to his temple as pain shot through his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

_We looked at eachother for a minute before a sighed. "Okay...the first thing we need to do is worry about your vision," I looked at Harry._

_"What vision?" He asked, then his hands shot to his temple as pain shot through his forehead._

_**Chapter Three**_

"Harry!" Hermione gasped as he fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain. I looked down at him with knowing eyes. I had read every book so many times I had it memorized.

After a few minutes, Harry's eyes shot open, as he shakily pushed himself up on his elbows. Ron and Hermione werre kneeling on either side of him. "He knows," he breathed, looking up at his best friend. "He knows, and he's going to check where the others are and teh last one," he stood to his feet, Hermione and Ron backing away from him. "Is-"

But I interupted him. "Is at Hogwarts." He looked over at me, realizing that I was still there. He nodded his head. "I knew it was, I always knew.

Hermione looked between me and Harry. "But what did you see? How do you know?"

Harry looked over at Hermione, taking a deep breath. "I saw him find out about the cup, I—I was in his head, he's...he's seriously angry, and scared too, he can't understand how we knew, and now he's going to chack that others are safe, the ring first. He thinks the Hogwarts one is safest, because Snape's there, because it'll be so hard not to be seen getting in, I think he'll check that one last, but he could still be there within hours-"

"Did you see where in Hogwarts it is?" Ron interrupted his best friend.

"No, he was concentrating on warning Snape, he didn't think about exactly where it is-"

"Wait, wait! We can't just go, we haven't got a plan, we need to-"

"Hermione, it'll be all right," I spoke for the first time since Harry began telling his friends what he saw. "I know what's going to happen. You're going to go to Hogsmede, even though it's being watched. Death Eaters have an alarm on during the nights to tell them when people apparate. You'll go under the Invisibility cloak, Hermione, use a Dissalusionment charm on me, reverse it when we get into the pub.

"What pub?" Hermione asked me. I didn't answer her but looked at her pointedly. She sighed and took out her wand, tapping the top of my head hard. I shuddered as a stream of heat went down my body and I knew I was as good as invisible. "Harry, take out the cloak," I said softly. He grabbed the cloak and draped it over him, Ron and Hermione. I felt for his arm and grabbed it tightly, closing my eyes. Apparating for the second time was not going to be fun, I took a deep breath as I felt the air escape my lungs, it was as if I were freefalling, when suddenly, my feet touched solid ground. I stepped away from the Trio and looked around Hogsmede, loosing my breath. The alarm went off instantly, Death Earters running onto the street. She heard one of the Death Eaters yell "Accio Cloak," but nothing happened.

The wizards were idiots, thinking that a spell would summon the legendary cloak.

"Not under your wrapper, then, Potter? Spread out. He's here." The six Death Eaters ran around as I looked around for the Hogs Head.

"We know you're here, Potter, and there's no getting away! We'll find you!"

"What about dementors?" Another one spoke. "Let 'em have free rein, they'd find him quick enough!"

"The Dark Lord wants Potter dead by no hand but his-"

"—an' dementors won't kill him! The Dark Lord want's Potter's life, not his soul. He'll be easier to kill if he's been Kissed first!"

It was as if I were watching a movie that went perfectly along with the book. I remembered this part word for word, amazed that this was really happening to me. I shivered as I felt Dementors on the street. I had never imagined that it would be this bad, but I was wrong. I forgot everything, except for every bad thing that had ever happened to me, my worst memories.

From somewhere to her right, she heard a whispered "Expecto Patronum," as a stag appeared from no where, running to the dementors.

"It's him, down there, down there, I saw his Patronus, it was a stag!"

I ran down the side street where the stag had appeared as a door opened on the left hand side. "Potter, in here, quick!"

I knew Harry and the others were going inside so I followed them. "Upstairs, keep the Cloak on, keep quiet!" Aberforth Dumbledore said gruffly, slamming the door." I waited in silence as the Death Eaters and Aberforth argued, allowing Harry, Ron, and Hermione to hear.

I looked around the room, seeing Ariana Dumbledore's portrait. Harry. Hermione, and Ron threw the cloak off. "Can you...take this thing off me?" I said, walking towards Hermione and touching her wand arm softly.

"Oh, yes," Hermione jumped slightly and tapped me hard on the head once again as the familiar feeling went through my body. I looked down at my hand and turned around swiftly as Aberforth entered the room. "You bloody fools. What were you thinking, coming here?"

"Thank you. We can't thank you enough. You saved our lives."

Aberforth grunted, looking curiously over at me. Harry walked towards him, noticing his piercing crystal eyes. "It's your eye I've been seeing in the mirror. You sent Dobby..." Aberforth nodded. "Thought he'd be with you. Where've you left him?"

The room was quiet until I said softly. "He's dead...Bellatrix Lestrange killed him," I frowned, crying every single time I read that book.

Aberforth looked at me once again, studying me curiously. "I'm sorry to hear it. I liked that elf."

"You're Aberforth," Harry realized. "How did you get this?" He asked, looking at Sirus's mirror on the fireplace mantle.

"Bought it from Dun 'bout a year ago. Albus told me what it was. Been tring to keep an eye out for you."

Ron gasped, going on about his theory that the silver doe was Aberforth's, until the only living Dumbledore shot the idea down.

Aberforth got the group food and they all sat down, him glancing at me curiously every few seconds. "Well I know Harry, Ron, and Hermione," he said gruffly, setting down his plate. "But who're you?"

I raised my eyes from my goblet of pumpkin juice and looked into his. "I'm Lindsey...Lindsey Cook." I explained what I had to the Trio, but Aberforth never looked doubting, instead, as soon as I said my name, his eyes widened in exclamation, as if he recognized my name. Throughout my story, he kept on looking at me in wonder.

After my story was done and everybody had finished eating, Aberforth told them that they had to leave Hogsmede and never come back.

"We're not leaving. We need to get into Hogwarts," Harry argued.

"Don't be stupid boy-"

"We've got to!"

"What you've got to do, is to get as far from here as you can."

"You don't understand. There isn't much tim.e We've got to get into the castle. Dumbedore—I mean, your brother—wanted us-"

"My brother Albus wanted a lot of things, and people had a habit of getting hurt while he was carrying out his grand plans. You get away from this school, Potter, and out of the country if you can. Forget my brother and his clever schemees. He's gone where none of this can hurt him, and you don't owe him anything."

"You dont understand-"

"Oh, don't I? You don't think I understood my own brother? Think you knew Albus better than I did?"

"I didn't mean that. It's...he left me a job."

"Did he now? Nice job,I hope? Pleasant? Easy? Sort of thing you'd expect an unqualified wizard kid to be able to do without overstretching themselves?"

I looked over on the scene. I knew exactly Aberforth was thinking about. I looked over at the large portrait over the fireplace. I tuned out the conversation as Aberforth started on about the story of his sister, what happened and how Dumbledore was friends with Grindelwald and their would-be adventures. I must have tuned out for a while because the next thing I knew, the portrait of Ariana opened, Neville limping out.

**Okay, so surprisingly, this chapter is like...six hundred words more than my usual chapters. ANYWAYS! I hope you like it 3 3 Review. Favorite. I'll love you for it. You should also give me suggestions. hint hint.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention: Everyone in the room, you can thank the quick update to this chapter to _Siriusly Luvs Harry Potter_! She's the one that pressured me into updating asap. And once again, I go along with peer pressure. I need to go into counceling or—something. So here it is! Please review!**

_**Chapter Four**_

"I knew you'd come! I knew it, Harry!" Were the first words spoken in the room, breaking the silence. Neville was even more dorky looking than Lindsey had ever imagined from the books, though the cuts and bruises all over his face did look painful, his robes especially ratty.

"Neville—what the—how—?" Harry stuttered, looking from his friend to the tunnel behind him as if he had never seen a portrait hole, they were pretty common at Hogwarts, or so she'd read.

Neville ignored Harry completely and beamed, hugging Hermione and Ron as tightly as he possibly could in his condition. It was only then that he turned back to Harry. "I knew you'd come! Kept telling Seamus it was a matter of time!"

"Neville, what's happened to you?"

"What? This? This is nothiiing. Seamus is worse. You'll see. Shall we get going then? Oh, Ab, there might be a couple more people on the way," he said, turning to Aberforth, not even noticing Lindsey was in the room, which wasn't surprising, seeing as she had backed away when Neville had entered the room.

"Couple more? What d'you mean, a couple more, Longbottom? There's a curfew and a Caterwaulling Charm on the whole village!"

"I know, that's why they'll be Apparating directly into the bar," Neville spoke simply. "Just send them down the passage when they get here, will you? Thank's a lot," he turned from Aberforth abruptly and turned to Hermione, holding out his hand to help her climb onto the mandelpiece and into the tunnel. Ron followed behind her and Neville after him, leaving Harry, Aberforth, and Lindsey in the room.

"I don't know how to thank you. You've saved our lives twice."

"Look after 'em, then. I might not be able to save 'em a third time," Aberforth sighed, a twinge of sadness in his voice.

Harry looked over at Lindsey, then back to Aberforth. "Can you watch her until when—if I get back?" He asked hopefully, climbing onto the mantelpiece.

Aberforth opened his mouth to say something but Lindsey interrupted, stepping forward.

"Not a damn chance in hell I'm staying here, Potter," she spoke up, glaring at him. "I might not be a witch or have a wand or anything but I can bloody well take care of myself. I know what happens in this story, you don't," she reminded herself, not realizing at all that she had a faint English accent as she spoke.

Harry opened his mouth in protest but Lindsey cut him off.

"No, I'm coming with you, that's that," she grumbled, climbing onto the mantelpiece. Harry sighed after a minute in defeat, reaching into his pocket. "I took this wand from a Snatcher. It probably wont do any good in the hands of a muggle but It'll have to do," he turned and walked in through the portrait hole. 

Lindsey followed him, hiding in the shadows as the Trio and Neville spoke.

"How long's this been here? It isn't on the Marauder's Map, is it, Harry? I thought there were only seven passages in and out of school?" Ron asked as they started their way down the tunnel.

"They sealed off all of those before the start of the year," Neville sighed. "There's no chance of getting through any of them now, not with curses over the entrances and Death Eaters and dementors waiting at the exits. Never mind that stuff...Is it true? Did you break into Gringotts? Did you escape on a dragon? It's everywhere, everyone's talking about it, Terry Boot got beaten up by Carrow for yelling about it in the Great Hall at dinner!" Neville smiled wide, as if it were the coolest thing.

"Yeah, it's true."

Neville laughed. "What did you do with the dragon?"

"Released it into the wild," Ron spoke up. "Hermione was all for keeping it as a pet-"

"Don't exaggerate, Ron—"

"But what have you been doing? People have been saying you've just been on the run, Harry, but I don't think so. I think you've been up to something."

"You're right, but tell us about Hogwarts, Neville, we haven't heard anything."

Lindsey bit her lip as she got lost in the conversation, it was just like the book, with a few minor details that Rowling missed, such as Hermione and Ron hand in hand.

Lindsey zoned out, twirling the wand between her fingers. She didn't want to hear about Voldemort's version of Hogwarts. She didn't like that Amycus and Alecto Carrow were here, teaching and disciplining. She didn't like how they used the Cruciatus Curse on students, having students practice it on their classmates.

It was right after Neville had ended explaining how they had sent Death Eater's to his Gram's house that they arrived in the Room of Requirement. Lindsey looked around, wide eyed as she saw the characters she had been dreaming about for year from her all time favorite book.

**I'm sorry, but I decided to be mean and make this a short chapter, I was going to do the whole "Harry's back! Let's go kill all the Death Eaters!" thing. But I decided, after spending an hour on this, I was going to leave the RoR for the next chapter. Please, please, please, PLEASE review! I love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay SOOOO sorry it took so long for me to update, I've had total writers block. I'm the kind of girl who reads Harry Potter 7 in a day and writes a book. But lately, I haven't wanted to read or write whatsoever. I think I was possessed by a demon or something. But as I read through my previous chapters, I realized that the first three were in first person and the fourth chapter was in third. I've written almost two pages of this chapter in third but I'm going to change it to first so you won't even know the difference! :) Read and review please 3**

_**Chapter Five**_

I had to look over the shoulders of the Golden Trio and Neville to see the room. It was just as I imagined, it was huge and looked like a grander version of the tree house I had at my old house. There were hammocks of all colors across the room, great tapestries of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor lining the room. There were bookcases all along the walls, along with a fair few broomsticks.

"Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?"

"HARRY!"

"It's Potter, it's POTTER!"

"Ron!"

"_Hermione!_"

Voices across the room called their names and as they stepped out into the room, the group was surrounded by students. I took the time to struggle free of the group and look around the room, brushing my fingers along the walls and tapestries.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" I turned around as I heard Neville speak above the crowd.

"Where are we?" Harry asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Room of Requirement, of course! Surpassed itself, hasn't it? The Carrows were chasing me, and I knew I just had one chance for a hideout: I managed to get through the door and this is what I found! Well, it wasn't exactly like this when I arrived, it was a load smaller, there was only one hammock and just Gryffindor hangings. But it's expanded as more and more of the D.A. Have arrived."

"And the Carrows can't get in?"

"No," Seamus Finnigan spoke up, his face bruised beyond belief. "It's a proper hideout, as long as one of us stays in here, they can't get at us, the door won't open. It's all down to Neville. He really _gets_ this room. You've got to ask it for _exactly_ what you need – like, 'I don't want any Carrow supporters to be able to get in' – and it'll do it for you! You've just got to make sure you close the loopholes! Neville's the man!"

"It's quite straightforward, really," Neville explained. As I walked closer, pushing past some of the people, I could see the light blush on his cheeks.

"I'd been in here about a day and a half, and getting really hungry, and wishing I could get something to eat, and that's when the passage to the Hog's Head opened up. I went through it and met Aberforth. He's been providing us with food, because for some reason, thats the one thing the room doesn't really do..."

"Yeah, well food's one of the five exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration," Ron cut in, making me smile. As Seamus spoke, basically ignoring Ron, I noticed something that was not written in the book. Hermione smiling over at Ron, taking his hand in hers and giving it a gentle sqeeze, causing Ron to blush bright red.

It was when Ron took a bow that I adverted my gaze, looking around and catching some of the students' gazes. They looked at me with confused expressions, none of them recognizing me. I looked away from one girl in particular, whom I knew to be Lavender Brown, and watched as Neville asked Harry sit down after his vision, the one of Voldemort discovering that the ring was gone.

"Who're you?" Lavender spoke up, looking directly at me, causing everyone to follow her gaze. I stuttered, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks I looked at Harry for help, not knowing what I should say.

Instead of Harry coming to my rescue, it was Hermione that spoke for me. "This is Lindsey Cook. She's an American and well...let's say that she's a seer," Hermione shrugged. "She know's whats going to happen, though she won't tell us what happens," Hermione's lips were tight as she said this, her gaze deepening into a glare as she looked at me. "She will help us though, she's promised that much to us."

I met Hermione's glare. I knew she was a good person, but I don't like being accused of things. "If I tell you what's going to happen, it will ruin the future. Imagine someone told you in second year that you would have to risk Ginny's life to get at that diary...would you have done that? Even if you knew how important it was?" I met Ron's eyes, then Harry's. There was silence in the room and I knew I had made my point clear. "As it is, I'm not sure what help I can be, I'm not a witch but I'll do what I can."

"If you're not a witch, then how can you be a seer?" Lavender cut in, crossing her arms in that snotty attitude she does.

My mouth opened to retort but Harry cut in, telling everyone in the room his story.

He didn't tell them how I really came to be there, he just said that they found me after they broke into Gringotts. It was believeable, Harry really knew how to speak in front of crowds, though he was inconfident about it all.

The portrait of Ariana opened and gingers flooded the room. Most of the Weasleys were there now, as well as members of the Order. The last one through made me catch my breath. He had short brown hair, cut military-like. He was muscular and tall and had the most beautiful brown eyes. Our eyes locked before he was thrust into a group of Gryffindor's. "Wood! Nice to see you, buddy," Lee Jordan chuckled, clapping the guy on the back.

Oliver Wood.

I had had a crush on him in the books, I didn't know why. But during the movies, the actor that portrayed him was cute, but I never would have guessed he was this attractive, it was crazy. My eyes stayed on him for a minute before Harry called everyone to attention.

"Okay, I need to go find something. It's something of Ravenclaws," he looked towards Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood, who was standing right behind her. "Can you think of anything that was...symbolic to her or something?"

"There's always the Lost Diadem," Luna said in a dreamy voice, her blond curls falling down her back.

"What's that?" 

Cho explained what the diadem was, and when it was lost. She suggested to go with him to the Ravenclaw common room, but before Harry could say anything, Ginny cut him off. "Luna can go with him, can't you Luna?" she looked pointedly at her friend.

"Oh yes, this way," Luna smiledover at Harry. After they left, Ron and Hermione left as well to go down to the Chamber.

I stood in the middle of the room, biting my lip as everyone came up with plans for the upcoming battle. Every few minutes, new Order members would come through the portrait, but I stayed out of sight mostly. I walked to the bookshelves, locating Hogwarts, A History almost immediately. I had wanted JK Rowling to write this book, just like she wrote Magical Beasts and Where To Find Them and Quidditch through the Ages.

I sat down on a small chair near the fireplace and began to read. Before I knew it, I was halfway through the book. I looked up to see what was going on, if they had made a decision, but I was alone in the room. My eyes widened and my breathing sped up. I jumped out of the chair and made my way onto the seventh floor corridor.

"I don't have anything to protect myself with..." I cursed myself mentally and turned back to the room, only the door had already vanished. I swore and walked past the wall three times, saying to myself, "I need something that will help me tonight," over and over again, my eyes shut tightly.

When I opened my eyes, the huge oak doors were in front of me, as if they had always been. I could hear the fighting coming from the Great Hall, the stairs, down the corridor. I looked left and right before hurrying inside the room.


End file.
